Crazy In Love
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (YAOI) The Soul Society has woken up a little...crazy. Suddenly for a reason no one is aware of Souls are falling in love and making it very obvious only it's nothing more then strike of a mysterious strangers arrow that's got them all gaga. Pairings- Renji x Byakuya, Kyoraku x Ukitake, Ikkaku x Yumichika and there may be more to come yet. Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The long blonde hair gathered in the wind, and the base of his short white robes almost lifted high enough to show that he wasn't wearing underpants as light violet eyes scanned over the Seritei. It was serene, quiet and Kami knows when the last fight took place there. Everything was so peaceful…too peaceful and that was why Makoto Aiko was there. He wanted to liven it up for the resting reapers but his intent was not malicious, no he just wanted to do what he did everywhere else, spread the love. He had done this so many times he could tie his hands behind his back but as someone that was most commonly known as Cupid it kinda seemed wrong for him to be here and not do anything about it….

"Are you ready Yajirushi o aisuru?"

He asked his Zanpakuto

_YOU BETCHA! LET'S GIVE LOVE TO THE SOUL SOCIETY! AIM AND FIRE AIKO!_

The almost childlike feminine voice said in a happy-go-lucky tone. Makoto pulled the red hilted blade from the pink sheath and held it up to the moonlight. The white beams bounced off the blade and twinkled in his pale purple eyes that were far too wide and feminine looking for a male.

Makoto did just as his Zanpakuto instructed he aimed the blade over the Seritei.

"Ban—kai! Eien no ai no shotto"

The grey steel began to glow red and quickly formed into a reishi that resembled a giant bow and several heart tipped arrows. Who they would hit was anyone's guess and how many people would be affected was also a mystery but that was the power of Yajirushi o aisuru it could affect one person, it could affect a thousand and it was the extent of the love one had towards another depending on how much they loved the other before the shot with the hearted arrows. Even if it was temporary and made the Reapers a little….love crazy at least they would have some fun.

Mokoto pulled back on the reishi bow string and closed his eyes. He released the hold he had on the reishi string and opened his eyes again watching eight arrows fly through the air at an amazing speed and disappearing into the buildings. He giggled a bit and flicked his mid back length golden blonde hair back over his shoulder and smiled in triumph. Once morning came the Soul Society were going to discover they had a new mysterious "enemy" on their hands but Mokoto would be long gone before they even had a chance to investigate it.

Mokoto disappeared in the night leaving behind love that would surely give the Soul Reapers something to do. 

* * *

><p>Renji groaned loudly moving in bed as he shifted in his sleep. The sunlight was murder on his hungover eyes. The red haired Lieutenant tried to shield his red wine colored eyes from the yellow halo's of light that streamed into the room he didn't want to face the light and he definitely didn't want to face the morning day and all the color and brightness that seemed to glow the brightest when the sun first rose. Renji's brows suddenly shifted when some of the light vanished and was replaced with a shadow.<p>

"What the fu-CAPTAIN!"

Renji jolted up and pulled the white sheet up over his completely naked body? Was he late for something? Did something bad happen? Was Byakuya checking to make sure Rukia wasn't in his bed? Byakuya just stood there in an almost creepy like stance he wasn't talking he was just standing there looking at him with an obscure look on his handsome face.

"Captain?"

Renji questioned again he jolted again when Byakuya suddenly sat on the bed beside him and moved right in close to the red head. Renji looked around the room and scratched the back of his long crimson locks. This was very very odd of his Captain he was quiet and he was leaning in rather close.

"Renji"

The lieutenant's cheeks blushed bright red hearing the way Byakuya called his name. It was sexy and sensual and he almost purred the R that rolled like a cement mixer.

"Ca—Captain?"

Byakuya pushed down on Renji's shoulders and pinned him to the bed with his Captain straddling his waist. Renji had no idea what to do, this wasn't happening it couldn't be happening there was no way Byakuya would be doing this not in broad daylight, not sober and not wearing his Captains Haori it would have been a disgrace to the Kuchiki name, canoodling with a man in a place where someone could pass by at any moment. Byakuya was officially nuts.

"Renji…I want you. I want to ravish you completely"

Renji scrambled and pushed Byakuya off of him. What the hell was happening? Was he dreaming or something? He grabbed the white sheet and held it up against his naked crotch pointing his finger at his Captain.

"You-You just stay right there"

Renji stuttered as he looked at Byakuya who was sitting in a rather seductive manner. He was on his knees with his legs spread wide open and his fingers buried into his shoulder length ink black hair, striking a pose like he was some kind of male model on the cover of a magazine. But Byakuya didn't stay there he grinned and shifted towards Renji and grabbed the sheet and tried yanking on it

"How far down do your tattoo's go down Renji? I am ordering you to show your Captain"

Renji had no idea what was happening. Byakuya was crazy that was as if this was even Byakuya to begin with what is it was a Reigai or Geigai? Then where was the real Byakuya? Renji kept hold of the sheet in a firm grip he had to try and find the commanding Captain quickly and try to find out what happened to Byakuya. 

* * *

><p>Commanding Captain Shunsui Kyoraku didn't particularly enjoy doing paper work in fact he always put it off for as long as possible what he did like was getting drunk and falling asleep but such a task was almost impossible when he had his best friend standing behind him and licking and sucking on his ear. Jushiro Ukitake had been in Kyoraku's bed the moment he woke up, he didn't know what had happened but Ukitake was all over him, literally he couldn't even move when he woke up Ukitake had wrapped himself around him and apparently satisfying the man twice that morning wasn't enough Ukitake was still all over Kyoraku and even though it was weird and it meant filling out paperwork for the strange occurrence, pitting it down to some new medication that sent Ukitake a little loopy, Kyoraku didn't mind the attention at all. Normally the drunk lazy Head Captain would only go for women he had no interest in men but Jushiro was different he was his friend for almost a thousand years they had a bond that was like no other. Kyoraku loved Ukitake just as much as Ukitake loved him but it was something that always went unspoken, apparently until that morning<p>

"Jushiro…I can't work if you keep nibbling on me like that"

Kyoraku said with a chuckle as Ukitake continued to suckle his ear and then neck. It was hard to concentrate on doing anything when Kyoraku had a raging hard on and Ukitake only continued to make it more painful. The brunette captain had no idea what had gotten into Ukitake, maybe he had enough of holding back too? Maybe he thought it was about time that they gave into desires? Kyoraku didn't know and he didn't care…but the Commanding Captain part of him knew this had to be documented he also knew that it had to be investigated in the event something had occurred to make his dear friend turn into a devious sexual animal.

"Come Shunsui forget your work come to the bedroom with me. I love you I want to feel your sexy hairy body again"

Kyoraku's cheeks blushed slightly he would have loved nothing more than push his sexy hairy body up against Ukitake's….again….for the third time that morning but he really needed to get his paperwork done and he really needed to lose his erection. There was really only one way he could settle this.

Kyoraku took hold of Ukitake and pulled him in closer. He dropped the ink brush onto the desk and looked up into Ukitake's eyes as the usually unwell Captain straddled him closely.

"Why don't you go and see if you can find something sexy to put on for me while I finish this up and I will meet you in the bedroom and give you what ever you want?"

He asked focusing his grey eyes on the brown ones. His question was met with a smile, a kiss and a tight hug. Clearly that was a good idea.

"You better not keep me waiting Shunsui~"

He heard Ukitake almost purr and licked over his ear again. Ukitake finally climbed off Kyoraku's lap and walked off with a spring in his step. Kyoraku watched intently as Ukitake walked away. This was all very strange, fantastic and very satisfying but still very strange and Kyoraku didn't think he had it in him to go another round. It was tiring the old man out but it had been a couple of hundred years since he last had sex so maybe he would make the most of it while Ukitake was asking for it. 

* * *

><p>Ikkaku's eyes moved to the folded piece of paper that was being edged towards him. He sat bare chested taking a breather from training and trying to escape the strange Yumichika that had been following him around like a lost dog all morning. He didn't get it Yumichika was never this clingy, hell even though they spent just about every waking and even sleeping moment together he was never all romancey and THIS fluttery. It was just plain fucking weird!. Ikkaku's eyes looked at the paper then up to see it was Yumichika holding it out blushing like a school girl with her first crush and giggling like he was being tickled. Ikkaku frowned and snatched the paper watching Yumichika run off and hide behind a tree continuing to blush and giggle. Ikkaku growled in exasperation. Yumichika was acting like….like…LIKE A GIRL and it was pissing him off but he was also his best friend so he couldn't say too much to upset him in case he started crying or something.<p>

Ikkaku opened up the piece of paper

"Roses are red and violets are blue I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I want to know if you love me back if you do then give me a smack…and call me a naughty boy and fuck me all night LONG! WHAT THE HELL! YUMICHIKA! WHAT KIND OF POEM IS THIS?!"

Ikkaku yelled looking in the direction where Yumichika was hiding but saw that he was gone only to be tackled seconds later with Yumichika's lips kissing on his SHAVED head. Ikkaku cringed and sat there frowning. He didn't know what the hell was going on with his lifelong friend it was just so weird. He was flamboyant but this took the cake. He was overly affectionate, he said things that Yumichika would never say considering the words to be ugly. He never kissed Ikkaku like this either it was like someone had made off with Yumi's personality and replaced it.

Ikkaku wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't exactly bother their Captain Zaraki with something like this. He would only think Ikkaku was nuts and tell him to stop wasting his time. The only person that he could see about it was the head captain and hope that the old man was receptive enough it what he would be explaining. There had to be something wrong and he wanted his Yumichika back not this weird girly love struck loon that reminded him of that woman they once upon a time stayed with in the human world no…..Yumichika was worse than that he was even writing dirty so called poetry.

"Come on Yumichika! Get off we gotta go back now"

Ikkaku said pushing Yumichika off of him

"Will you hold my hand Ikkaku? I want to feel your strong manly hand in mine!"

He looked at Yumichika's hand that was being held out for him. He sighed and rolled his eyes

"Fine! But when we get back you have to let go then leave me alone for a while. I have something I need to do"

"Okie dokie my sexy monkey"

Ikkaku blushed, cringed and growled. This was unbelievable…..


	2. Chapter 2

Renji stood before the Commanding Captain but he wasn't alone. Behind him with arms wrapped tightly around his waist was his Captain. The red head lieutenant gestured towards Byakuya that was more or less climbing on him kissing his cheeks and trying to stick his hands inside the tattooed males uniform.

"As I was saying there is something wrong with Captain Kuchiki. He has been like this all morning"

Renji stated. Clearly he wasn't imagining things because the look on Captain Kyoraku's face was unlike the "what the fuck" expression that Renji had on his face when his bed was invaded by the Captain.

Kyoraku sat looking at Renji and Byakuya. So it wasn't just Ukitake it had affected Byakuya too whatever it was that affected them. Before he could even open his mouth to say something the large doors to the office were opened again

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTSIDE!"

Ikkaku came bolting in trying to push Yumichika o offf his body as the violet haired man kept grabbing at him and yanking at his uniform continuously saying how much he loved Ikkaku. No matter what the third seat said or used to bribe Yumichika he just wouldn't go away

"BUT I L-O-V-E YOU IKKKKKKKAKU-CHAN!"

"I'm so sorry head captain to barge in like this but you see I have a problem I need to have fixed immedi—"

Ikkaku looked over to other presence in the room. He saw Renji standing there with his arms folded as Byakuya kissed and touched everything that he could. It made Renji's cheeks just as bright red as his hair

"Renji?"

Ikkaku questioned as he moved over to the Lieutenant. Renji looked at the man he considered a friend and saw what Yumichika was doing to him, it was not unlike the way his Captain was ravishing him.

"It's happened to Yumichika too?"

"It's not just Byakuya and Yumichika either. I have been experiencing the same actions from Jushiro too"

Kyoraku interrupted and got up moving over to the men to observe their….odd…counterparts more closely. It was very clear to him that something had definitely happened to the members of the Soul Society and he wondered just how many more had been affected. It was certainly the most entertaining and interesting thing that occurred recently but also the most confusing.

"Captain Ukitake too? What the hell is going on here?"

Renji asked the confused looking head captain. He had never had this much attention from anyone and it was creeping him the fuck out. Byakuya would NEVER act like this probably not even in the privacy of his own home. The man that was all over him was NOT Byakuya….not that he minded the attention all that much but if a war suddenly broke out he wasn't going to be able to fight while Byakuya was using him like he was some kind of sex doll or something.

"This is all very strange. I will have to talk with Captain Kurotsuchi and see if he can give us some answers. But whatever is happening clearly they are not able to be…..detached from either of you so I trust that you will be able to be patient and take care of them while they are in this sta-" 

"Shun-Shun why are you keeping me so long ? and I got all dressed up and everything"

Kyoraku's eyes widened feeling and hearing Jushiro pop up behind him. Oh Kami, no not now, why did he have to come out right now? and by the looks of Renji's and Ikkaku's face whatever Jushiro was wearing was not subtle and was clearly something that no man should be caught wearing unless he stared as a cross dresser in a show. Kyoraku cringed and slowly turned he almost fell over when he saw that Ukitake was dressed in a womans black lacy teddy and thigh high black stockings. The Head Captain felt like he was going to pass out there was no way that this was happening. He was seeing things he just had to be there was no possible way that Jushiro Ukitake, an upstanding, NOBLE, aging captain was wearing something that he probably stole out of Rangiku Matsumoto's closet.

Kyoraku turned back to the gentlemen who looked like they had seen a ghost then slapped in the face with a giant smelly fish. He chuckled nervously and blushed pink.

"If you will excuse me I have something I need to attend to. I will try and see Captain Kurotsuchi as soon as possible in the meantime….be brave"

Kyoraku excused himself from the men

"I told you that you should wait now you have just embarrassed yourself"

The commanding captain said to Ukitake as he left the room. The moment he was gone both Renji and Ikkaku lost the plot and began hysterically laughing. They couldn't believe what they had just seen that was something they would never forget it was the image that didn't compare to any other image. Renji finally calmed down and cringed when he felt Byakuya's hand slip down to his crotch which he wanted to smack away but this was still his Captain, he still had to show his respect for the guy even if he was molesting him in public and doing things that would be a shame to the Kuchiki clan. Ikkaku was facing a similar problem with Yumichika.

What the hell was he going to say to Zaraki? He was going to have to tell him something why Yumichika was acting like he had taken some kind of drug and more or less border lining sexual harassment on the third seat. His captain was just going to laugh at him and make them both go away if they were going to be useless in a battle, which both of them were, then he wasn't going to want them around.

"I feel so….violated"

Ikkaku said looking at Renji which was met with an enthusiastic nod from the red head

"What do you think's going on?"

Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders. Like he would know, he had no idea what was going on and he had no idea how anyone was going to fix it. He imagined that he was going to get a sleepless night. Yumichika just wouldn't leave him alone and apparently Renji and Kyoraku knew the feeling all too well. It was like they had been brainwashed or poisoned with some kind of love or sex potion but until they had answers they were all responsible for their clingy, loved up, sex crazed partners and clearly until Kyoraku talked to the head of research and development they were just going to have to try and survive what ever was happening, no matter how violated either of them felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Renji sighed. There was no way in hell he could take Byakuya back to the Kuchiki mansion while he was like this. He couldn't even sit at his desk to write the report about Byakuya's….strange transformation since that morning. What the hell was his Captain going to do or say once he snapped out of it and remembered, if at all, what he had done. It was protocol for Renji to document this and Byakuya was going to have to sign off on it so one way or another his Captain was going to find out what exactly had occurred between the two of them not that anything HAD happened but with the way Byakuya was sitting on his desk twirling strands of the crimson tresses between his fingers and looking at Renji in a loving almost puppy dog like manner he wasn't sure just how long he was going to be able to resist not doing anything.

Renji looked up from his paperwork now that Byakuya was running his fingers back and forth over the thick black tribal markings on the lieutenant's neck. He looked at Byakuya and cocked his eyebrow

"Is that really you Captain Kuchiki?"

Renji asked, he wanted to believe it was his captain that this was just a little curse or something that would eventually fade but what if it did? Renji thought for a moment what if this curse did end and Byakuya returned to his old ways and once again never touching Renji, never talking to him in the way he had been all morning? Renji felt a little disheartened from that. Even though Byakuya had been driving him completely nuts Renji actually liked the attention from Byakuya it was kinda cute having Byakuya climb all over him and kiss him even trying to grope him in public was kinda cool and it was going to be hard saying goodbye to this Byakuya. He had a much funner personality.

"Of course it's me you sexy man. Who else is it supposed to be? You're so crazy Renji"

Renji felt Byakuya pull at his cheeks as he cooed at him in a baby voice. Byakuya quickly moved to straddle Renji's lap but his launch from the table was done with so much force that when Byakuya went to sit on Renji's lap he had actually pushed the Lieutenant to the floor still sitting in the chair.

"Byakuya! Are you mad?! We are in the barracks! And you call me crazy! What if Rukia comes in and sees you like this?! She will go nuts!"

Renji said pushing against Byakuya's chest trying to hold the man up from his body. Byakuya was trying to kiss him again and Byakuya's kisses seemed to come with being groped and fondled too if anyone walked in they would surely gossip this around and Byakuya's pride would be damaged. Renji had to think of something quick.

"Ok ok! You want me to have sex with you Byakuya?"

Renji asked still holding Byakuya up with all the strength in his upper arms. His Captain suddenly stopped trying to kiss the red head and strip him of his uniform and his platinum colored eyes seemed to light up and sparkle.

"YES! Let us do that!"

Byakuya sat beside Renji and reached out for the others crotch in attempt to stroke it. Renji quickly scooted back on his ass and covered his manhood with his hands holding the other one up in a "stop" signal as he tried to catch his breath.

"Not here ok. You want our first time to be special don't you? Nice and romantic and all that junk?"

Byakuya nodded eagerly and continued to look at Renji with bright hopeful eyes.

"Yes I want the first time you take me to be romantic. I am losing my backside virginity after all"

Byakuya blushed and looked down like an innocent girl in some kind of anime who was truly a virgin and about to have sex for the first time. Renji blushed bright red and gave a nervous chuckle why the hell did Byakuya have to say backside virginity? How damn embarrassing!

"Alright good, good. Then here is what I need you to do. Go back to the mansion and have a nice LOOOOONG hot bath, get yourself all clean and nice smelling for me. Then I want you to ask your cook to cook and tasty romantic meal and by the time I am done here you'll be all fresh, our food will be done and we can spend the rest of the evening making love. Does that sound good?"

Renji spoke in the smoothest most seductive voice that he could manage. He had no intention of spending the evening making love to Byakuya but maybe the bath would wear Byakuya out for a while and Renji could go two minutes without having his cock grabbed for or his face left sore from the hundreds of kisses in the same spot.

Byakuya leaned into him giving him these eyes. Renji couldn't even explain them it was just….so adorable and it made him blush again

"You really mean it Renji? We will make love all night?"

Damn Byakuya! How the hell was he supposed to do that?! This was his Captain if he really had sex with Byakuya he would end up dying a horrible horrible death once the man found out what they did. Being cut into shreds by Senbonzakura would only be the tip of the iceberg. It made Renji swallow hard. It was already bad enough he was lying to Byakuya. He wasn't going to make love to him but now he just felt guilty for not wanting to, and the way his Captain was just looking at him so hopefully just clearly wanting Renji to take his….backside virginity was really making it hard.

"Yeah Byakuya but only if you go to your mansion and you stay there. If you can do that I will do whatever the hell you want me to do to you"

He watched Byakuya smile and then launch at him again. His Captain wrapped his arms around him and hugged the man tightly. Renji placed his hand on Byakuya's back and patted it

"I love you Renji"

The red head felt like he had just died. Did Byakuya really just say that? He loved him. Now Renji really did feel guilty for lying to Byakuya. Why the hell did the Captain have to go and say something like that for? 

* * *

><p>Kyoraku panted heavily as he pulled away from Ukitake. He swore, for a sick guy Ukitake could certainly keep up with him in the sack. It was really rather remarkable but for the third time that day Kyoraku and Ukitake slept together and the old man was truly tired he needed a nap that was as if Ukitake would let him. He couldn't even go twenty minutes without giving Kyoraku some kind of affection. Whatever was going on was really strange. The commanding captain couldn't help by worry. Once this….spell or whatever it was, was all over would Ukitake even remember what they did together would he even remember that he told his old friend that he loved him?<p>

Both of them were guilty of holding back feelings that had been bubbling up for nearly a thousand years. They had always been so close from the moment they met they became inseparable they worked hard with each other and helped one another succeed. Kyoraku would forever be chasing women constantly trying to get a next lay but he always felt guilty for it since the only person he could honestly see sharing a life with was the only one he had shared his life with, Ukitake. Once this was all over would they be going back to hiding those feelings and leading loveless and sexless lives. Would he end up chasing around Nanao-Chan like a desperate puppy again while he friend laid in Squad Four coughing up blood from his lungs?

Kyoraku sighed as he kept his arm wrapped around Ukitake whose fingers seemed to enjoy twisting the hairs on the larger man's chest and drawing patterns through it.

"What's wrong Shunsui? Was I bad? Are you unsatisfied?"

He turned his head to look at Ukitake who gave his eyes that hoped not to hear anything bad about his performance in bed. Even though Kyoraku did all the hard work, it was all really rather energetic for a man who spent most of the day sleeping somewhere.

"No, of course not Jushiro. It was great"

Kyoraku gave him a smile and pressed a very light kiss against the white haired males' forehead. He still had to go and see Captain Kurotsuchi but a part of him didn't want to. He really dreaded the man saying he knew exactly what was wrong and already had some kind of resolve for the issue. He didn't want it to be another thousand years before they did this again but it wasn't just him and Ukitake that was affected he had others that he needed to have the issue resolved for as well. Whether he like it or not once Ukitake was asleep he would have to go and see the head of research and development.

"Then what's wrong my sexy hairy man? You look so sad"

Kyoraku placed his hand on Ukitake's cheek and gave him a smile. At least he would remember the time they had together.

"You just may not love me in the morning"

Kyoraku replied and his words warranted a face from Ukitake that looked like Kyoraku had just said the worst thing possible. In a flash Ukitake was back straddling his hips and looking down at him with a deathly looking stare. He actually did look kinda scary. Kyoraku just hoped that Ukitake wasn't going to kill him or worse make him hard again.

"Don't you dare ever say that to me! Of course I will love you in the morning! I have loved you every morning haven't I!? you are just so stubborn and so busy running around after women to care about me! YOU ARE SUCH A TYPICAL MALE!"

Kyoraku watched Ukitake get off of him pull a silk kimono from the coat rack that was forced to the floor with a "bang" then the bathroom door was slammed and locked. What the hell did he unleash? Ukitake sounded like an upset female especially with the whole door slamming and insult. It was true he did run after women but he did care about Ukitake. He meant the world to him. He sighed and got up off the bed walking over to the door…naked…probably not the wisest idea but there he was standing there as naked as the day he was born. He knocked gently on the door

"Jushiro, come on. Open up"

He said calmly hoping that Ukitake would actually open up the door…what if he did? Kyoraku was just leaving himself open for more molestation. He quickly moved to grab his pink kimono and pulled it on. He grabbed the sides and pulled them close, folding his arms over his chest to keep the panels from exposing his naked form.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you. You're mean and stupid"

Was Ukitake serious? He was mean AND stupid? He really wasn't expecting this. How was he even supposed to respond to something like that? Kyoraku suddenly smiled there was one technique he knew to get his own way. If he wanted Ukitake out of the room he was going to have to admit that he was wrong and lather on the flattery.

"You're absolutely right I am mean and stupid and I don't deserve the love from such a wonderful and loving man like you. I am sorry that you think I don't care about you. Because I do Ukitake. I care about you a lot"

Kyoraku heard the silence and then the door slowly open to a thin crack. He saw one of the dark brown eyes looking out and up at him. So far so good.

"You do?"

Kyoraku nodded. He was telling the truth he cared about Ukitake more then he cared about anyone.

"Of course I do Jushiro. You are my best friend and we have been together for almost a thousand years. How could I not care about you? that would be a bit stupid if I didn't don't you think?"

Kyoraku chuckled a bit and leaned against the door. His long wavy chocolate brown hair was loose and draping over his shoulders he looked like one of the burly muscular man that was on the cover of some heated erotic novel written for women.

"Do you love me?"

That DEFINITELY stopped Kyoraku from grinning and thinking about anything else. Did he love Ukitake? Was love even the kind of word that could be described in their situation? Surely after decades upon decades love was classed as something else, something deeper than what was thrown around so carelessly every day by millions of people. He knew he cared about Ukitake, he knew he felt the deepest of deep connections with him and he really did love the fact that he was hard to keep up with in bed. He worried about him when he was sick and having to rest up but did he love him in the way Ukitake wanted to be loved? Kyoraku took a deep breath

"Of course I love you"

The door suddenly opened and he was yanked inside the bathroom. Where the hell did Ukitake get his energy from? Whatever had made him this way had changed him completely. Before Kyoraku could say anything he was kissed deeply and shoved against the basin

"He-Hey! Ukitake! We just finished in bed!"

The bathroom door was slammed shut and he was sure that even the barracks on the other side of the Seritei would have heard the

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That escaped Kyoraku as he was molested once again. Love was so damn tiring. 

* * *

><p>Ikkaku sighed deeply as he looked around the room. Yumichika had officially gone bonkers. He couldn't believe it their quarters looked like one of the shops in the world of the living on Valentine's day. There were red and pink hearts, giant teddy bears, rose petals on the floor it was disgusting. Ikkaku felt relieved when Yumichika had said he needed to go the human world alone to buy some things. Ikkaku was in relief he would get a moment to himself without being kissed or sat all over like he was some damn couch or something. He really wasn't used to all this. The kind of relationship he had with Yumichika was simple, normally. They were best friends, they shared an existence together, occasionally if the mood striked they would sleep together but that was all there was they didn't complicate things with love and romance and all this girly shit that made Ikkaku want to throw up but he hadn't even seen it all yet.<p>

"Yumichika! What the hell is all this shit?! Do you have any idea what Zaraki would s—WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ikkaku's jaw dropped open when he saw Yumichika sitting on the futon wearing…what the fuck was that? It looked similar to something Captain Ukitake wore earlier that day but it was purple. Yumichika's hair was loose and his eyes and hair was free of the yellow feathers that usually adorned them both and in his mouth he was sucking on a suspiciously shaped looking frozen treat that ran down his arms and chest seeping into that…..thing he was wearing. Ikkaku felt his cheeks heat. Crazy or not there was something weirdly sexy about what Yumichika was doing. If this was how Yumichika loved then hell it couldn't be all that bad…well maybe he could leave Ikkaku alone long enough so the poor guy could get rid of the boner he was walking around with most of the morning and now it was back again.

"I was just so hot Ikkaku…and I was so lonely that I wanted to give you something when you came home. Come sit with my Ikkaku-Chan….I promise to behave"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes there was no way in hell he was falling for that. Yumichika didn't even sound innocent he could hear the purring and seductiveness in the others voice

"If you're hot you take a cold shower not sit on a bed dressed like THAT and sucking on some treat!"

Ikkaku folded his arms refusing to look at Yumichika. He couldn't believe the teasing the violet haired man had been doing to him all day. He couldn't stop touching him and now he was practically begging for Ikkaku to have sex with him. But he was not stupid he could see it in Yumichika's eyes and hear it in his voice he wanted more then sex, he wanted head over heels L-O-V-E and Ikkaku really didn't know how to give that, did he care about Yumichika? Of course! Would he always fight along side him? Damn straight! Would he die for him if he had to? Probably! But could he love him? He really didn't think so.

Ikkaku hoped that this was temporary that in the morning Yumichika would be back to normal and everything could resume as it would any other day. No more hearts, no more cracked poetry, no more teasing techniques it would be all normal and their Captain would never know about it and it would remain a secret between the three men that were busy with a fanboy on their hands.

Yumichika got up and moved over to Ikkaku and gave him a wanting look. NO WAY! THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL IKKAKU WAS GOING TO LET YUMICHIKA GET TO HIM WITH THAT LOOK! Ikkaku tried everything not to look at the other but every time he moved Yumichika did t and right in front of him he was sucking on that frozen treat. Just before Ikkaku could think that this couldn't get any worse Yumichika reached out and started to rub back and forth over his crotch making Ikkaku blush darker red and grunt loudly. Was he really just going to stand there and let Yumichika do this to him? Sure they had done it before but this time there was some sort of expectation on Yumichika's side of things. What the hell was Ikkaku supposed to do

"Ikkaku?...I wanna have you're babies. Let's have babies"

Ikkaku nearly lost his balance. It was official Yumichika had officially lost his God damned mind! Ikkaku jumped back shaking his head

"YOU ARE INSANE! YOU KNOW THAT? YOU HAVE LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

He yelled only to see Yumichika pout and move closer to him. The more Yumichika walked towards him the more Ikkaku walked back until he was up against a wall. He cringed and gasped in pain when his crotch was taken again in Yumichika's hand and squeezed to the point where Ikkaku swore his testicles were going to explode

"We are going to have babies and be one big happy family. You got that? I love you Ikkaku Madarame but I don't like you very much right now"

Yumichika's voice and glare was actually quite….intimidating. Clearly he had no idea that he was a male and that he couldn't carry babies but apparently he really wasn't giving Ikkaku much of a choice in the matter, he certainly made that very clear. Maybe if he satisfied Yumichika somehow he would return to normal…well normal for Yumichika. Ikkaku nodded his head and let out a deep breath as his balls were released even if Yumichika could get pregnant there was no way in hell it was going to happen now.

It was only when Yumichika walked back over to the futon and got on his knees that Ikkaku realized that was the second time that day Yumichika had told him that he loved him. Did he really love him? Ikkaku wasn't sure and did he love Yumichika in return? He wasn't sure about that but it was the first time in hundreds of years that they had been together that Yumi had said such a thing to him. Could he even love another man. Yumichika was not exactly the most masculine of men but he was still a man. But Yumichika was also just Yumichika. He knew him like the back of his own hand. He was his best friend and someone he always fought with and by they were always there for one another and they were really the only ones who could fully tolerate one another. But what the hell did it mean to love someone? Ikkaku had no clue what he did know was sex and at the moment that was what Yumichika wanted so he figured he may as well. Plus it might wear the other out long enough so he could have a shower and remove the crap that Yumichika decorate the room with.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji ate as slowly as possible. His idea that the hot bath would tire Byakuya out was a failed notion and as he sat in the chair at the large table he tried not to blush feeling Byakuya's foot continuously rub up against his leg and then toes press against his crotch. He could have sworn he heard Byakuya say that he loved him earlier and apparently whatever kind of love Byakuya felt involved a great deal of lust too and even though Renji could have easily taken whatever Byakuya was giving out he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He shuddered imagining the consequences of his actions; Byakuya probably would have quite literally murdered him if he found out that Renji had….violated the Kuchiki noble.

The red head lieutenant had hoped that by now Captain Kyoraku had gone to see Captain Kurotsuchi to get some kind of answers because Renji wasn't sure how long his body and brain were going to be on the same wavelengths. He was sure any moment his body was going to take over and just ravish his Captain and give him whatever he wanted no matter how much his brain said no.

It wasn't long before Byakuya had lost his patience with Renji eating so slowly and soon enough he was draped over Renji kissing his cheek and down his neck. Goddamn Byakuya! Renji was already straining in his pants and this only made it worse.

He quickly turned and took Byakuya by the shoulders and sat him down back in the chair. He heard his Captain let out a whine and pouted. Renji scooted closer to him in the chair, dragging the ceramic legs along the tiled floor. He reached out and took Byakuya's hand. Maybe taking a more serious approach to this, like Byakuya would have, then he might get through to the rather randy male

"Byakuya..is this something you really want? I mean come on…You're a Kuchiki Clan member I am just…a lieutenant. If you did love me then you know it can't go anywhere except sneaking around. We've been partners for centuries and this is the first time you have ever said that to me before. Something's happened to you and we are going to find out because this isn't you at ALL! As much as I want to believe it is and as much as I do want to take you to your room and do whatever you want me to do. I can't, not knowing that you aren't the real Byakuya"

Renji sighed and still kept hold of Byakuya's hand waiting for an answer. His Captain just looked at him with impassive eyes. He blinked a couple of times but still remained silent. Renji was waiting for him to yell, to pounce on him he was just waiting for something! But he still just stared almost blankly at him.

"How do you know that this isn't the real me? What gives you the impression that this isn't my true self and true feelings manifesting in an obvious way rather than a subtle or non-existent one?"

Renji was a little taken aback by that. He supposed Byakuya was right, he just assumed that there was something wrong with the Captain he never actually considered that Byakuya had been bottling up what he felt for so long that it had just exploded within him and he needed to release the pressure. But then why were Yumichika and Captain Ukitake doing the same thing. Maybe they had enough of hiding feelings too?

"I've known you forever Byakuya. I've seen you every day and you don't even have a hair outta place let alone act like this. You're right I don't know if this is the real you and the high strung Captain you usually are is just a façade to keep your elders happy with you representing the Kuchiki's. But if this is the real you and you say you love me and you want to …well you know…do that STUFF with me what happens if you suddenly snap out of this? You'll want to kill me"

Renji said trying to remain calm even though he was thoroughly frustrated with the situation. It was confusing and weird and he wished it was just as simple as agreeing to sleeping with Byakuya and not having to worry about consequences but that just wasn't the case.

"That would only end in my dismissal I could not kill you for such a reason unless it was not consensual but it is. I said that I loved you and you said nothing in return and yet I have still been showing you my affections. Doesn't that tell you something Renji?"

He was right. Whether this was the real Byakuya or not he was still after Renji's attention even after not responding to his confession. The red head sighed and stood up still holding Byakuya's hand. Once the Captain stood along with him he pulled the other close to him. Renji breathed in Byakuya's scent and brushed a hand over the side of his face.

"Ok Captain Kuchiki. I will do whatever you want me to do" 

* * *

><p>Captain Kyoraku looked at the display before him and he had no idea what to even think this was really rather unusual even after everything that occurred that morning this was definitely the weirdest thing ever. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was resting his head on his Lieutenant, Nemu's lap and twirling the long strands of midnight blue in his fingers.<p>

The large man chuckled apparently there were more that were affected by whatever had happened even the only one they could give them answers was under the influence.

"I don't know WHAT you are talking about Captain Kyoraku! Everything is fine, everyone one is fine! No need for alarm"

Captain Kurotsuchi was clearly oblivious to his own and other current conditions. It was becoming dire, he was getting worn out and no work was getting done. If something violent occurred then they were going to suffer for it and as much as Kyoraku was enjoying the attention from Ukitake it really couldn't go on any longer

"We received some information from Mashiro Kuna, Shuhei Hisagi and Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya they have experienced the same issues. We don't know what the cause is yet"

Nemu spoke in her feminine stale voice. It would have been enough to put someone to sleep if they listened to her long enough.

Well this was rather troublesome. They had no answers, there were more reports of the odd behavior and there was nothing that could be done while Captain Kurotsuchi was like this.

"Can we arrange for some tests to be done?"

Kyoraku asked the twelfth division lieutenant. He hoped there could be some resolve of some kind to get the Soul Society back to normal and find a way to prevent it happening again.

"I have already taken a sample from Captain Kurotsuchi I will try to get answers as soon as I can for you Captain Kyoraku"

"Tut tut Captain Kyoraku… already said there is nothing wrong! Just smile and love!"

Shunsui let out a chuckle hearing Kurotsuchi obviously the man had no idea how straining it was to have someone that was under the influence of sex and love. 

* * *

><p>Ikkaku groaned loudly as he rolled off of Yumichika's body. That was the best work out he had ever had. He felt the sweat forming in beads and rolling down his shaved head as he flopped into the futon besides Yumichika who had a glow on his flawless skin that he always had after they had sex.<p>

Ikkaku grinned madly, maybe this whole love thing wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Sure Yumichika had made their quarters look like Cupid had vomited all over the place and he had squashed his testicles to the point where they probably should have popped by the sex and the seemingly undying admiration wasn't bad at all and it kind of weighed out the downsides to it all.

Yumichika moved to lay on Ikkaku's bare and slick chest and traced his finger up and down the muscular contours of Ikkaku's body as they both laid there panting heavily from the intense and physically exhausting romp.

"So do you?"

Ikakku heard Yumichika ask him. He frowned slightly, did he what? Why did Yumi have to be so damn cryptic for why couldn't he just come out and say exactly what he was thinking or trying to get at?

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

Ikkaku's eyes widened slightly. What a fucking stupid question to ask! They had an awesome fucking session and they were all cuddly with one another why did he have to go and ruin it but making it all serious all of a sudden? If Ikkaku said the wrong thing he could have ended up with his balls squeezed viciously again or worse he could have had an emotional and upset Yumichika on his hands.

Ikkaku was even more certain that this was not Yumichika. There was no way in hell HIS Yumichika would have asked that and he would have never got so emotional that he would cry over the most simplest bullshit and what Ikkaku wanted to know was how to get Yumichika back the more hours he spent with this Yumi, the more Ikkaku started to miss the old Yumichika.

He was interesting and narcissistic. He didn't worry about love and the complications that came with it, he was a harsh warrior and a great friend and all this Yumichika cared about was having sex and writing weird poetry that sounded all sweet and loving to start with but turned into a black and white written pornography. The more Ikkaku thought about it the more concerned he got. What if Yumichika never turned back? What if this was the Yumichika that he would have to spend the rest of his life with? The thought was rather sickening to him.

He could feel Yumichika staring at him waiting for a response and Ikkaku didn't know what to say to respond. It was complicated how the hell was he supposed to tell this poser anything when it wasn't the Yumichika he had grown up with the one he had gotten to know better than he knew himself and the one that made him….happy.

"I don't know"

Ikkaku finally replied. His answer was met with a huff and Yumichika rolled over and away from him

"Well you better figure it out Ikkaku!"

The violet haired man grumbled. God….how he just wanted Yumichika back.


End file.
